Abstract: Our objective is to host a two day in-person conference in 2018, in which Consensus panels in this conference will identify research areas and research questions in the following areas: limitations of the US Binary Racial narrative to identify and track health disparities in an increasingly racially ambiguous population; predictive limits of Social Determinants of Health as proxy measures for Race/Ethnicity (R/E) in a racially ambiguous population; and the use of the Latin American Multivalent Racial narrative in researching health disparities in a racially ambiguous population.